


A Veritable Landslide of Creatures

by betheflame



Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [8]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, M/M, Parent Steve Rogers, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betheflame/pseuds/betheflame
Summary: Peter likes to sleep with a few too many stuffed animals for his dads' liking.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Steve Tony Games: Flame's Fluff Fills [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1781239
Comments: 14
Kudos: 202
Collections: Team Fluff, Tony Stark Bingo 2020





	A Veritable Landslide of Creatures

**Author's Note:**

> FluffFill for SteveTony Games:  
> Growing Old Together  
> Stark Men are Made of Iron + They Were Roommates + You Gave me a Home
> 
> ____  
> TSB Fill:  
> betheflame - 3017  
> T5: Attacked by a creature

“Your turn,” Tony said to his husband as their son called from his bedroom for the sixth time that night.

“Nope,” Steve said, not even taking his eyes off the television. “I covered all eight water requests the last two nights. You owe me.”

“You remember we have a pause button,” Tony replied. “You can pause your precious football game and see to our son.”

“I absolutely could,” Steve said, still without looking away from the Giants’ game. “And I would be only too delighted to if it were _my turn_.”

“And if I offered to blow you as soon as you got back?”

“I’d ask you why you’re so averse to spending time with our bundle of joy,” Steve replied.

They both knew the answer.

Ever since Peter turned four and had transitioned completely to his big boy bed, he’d demanded to create a nest for himself out of stuffed animals. Every night, it was a battle to remove some - they were afraid he’d accidentally suffer Death by Stuffed Simba if they weren’t careful and Steve was much better at standing up to Peter’s pout than Tony was.

Instead of removing animals from Peter, Tony would usually instead end up curled in bed with Peter and Steve would find him completely asleep and shielding their son from the animals. Steve would roll his eyes and carry his husband to bed, and then they’d have to talk again about how important it was for Peter to learn to sleep alone and talk again about how Tony had to stop giving into The Pout.

Especially since Steve was convinced that Peter weaponized it intentionally.

“Stark men are made of iron, baby, remember,” Steve pulled Tony in for a kiss and then gave him a gentle shove off the couch. “Manning will still be embarrassing when you get back. I promise you’ll miss nothing.”

“I am only following this inane sport to kick your ass in fantasy football,” Tony grumbled as he got off the couch.

“You have been saying that since we were roommates freshman year,” Steve laughed. “Fifteen years, I’ve been hearing this bullshit. Just admit you like the game, jackass.”

“My delicate ears,” Tony protested.

“I love you, too,” Steve crooned and turned his full attention back to the game on the screen.

Tony made his way into Peter’s bedroom and saw his child surrounded by a cornucopia of creatures. “What happened, buddy?”

“I think Simba tried to eat me,” Peter reported.

“Well, I don’t think that,” Tony said, as he knelt by the bed and began to pick off animals one by one. Peter made a grab for each that was removed, but Tony stood firm and simply placed them on the ground next to Peter’s bed. “He doesn’t like little boys, remember, we asked him when we went to Disney World and the person walking with him promised that he likes bugs best of all.”

“But what about when you call me a snug a bug,” Peter asked. “Am I a bug then?”

“Nope,” Tony said, trying to hide a grin at child logic. “Still my Petey Pie. Who should be asleep.”

“I’m not tired,” Peter yawned.

“I know, and talking to all your friends keeps you awake,” Tony responded. “And I bet you they’re tired, too.” He’d tried this pattern before - trying to convince Peter that the animals would sleep better in their own bed - the one he and Steve had made to go next to Peter’s bed, that was actually big enough to hold all forty-five animals that the child had been gifted with by his insanely generous family.

“You think so?”

Tony fought himself to not pause or not let his shock show on his face. Peter had always fought back before. “I do, pal,” Tony affirmed. “I think they want to get some rest too so you guys can have a full day of playing tomorrow. Especially since they have all those meetings while you’re at school.”

“How do you know they have meetings?”

“Because they submit the minutes of the meetings to me and Pops,” Tony said calmly. “We’re all working together to make sure you have fun and stay safe.”

“All of you for me,” Peter said with wonder.

“And Uncle Bucky, and Uncle Sam, and Aunt Nat, and Auntie Pep, and Uncle Rhodey, and everyone else who loves you. We all want you to be happy and safe,” Tony kissed Peter’s head. “Now, do you need to go to the bathroom?”

“Nope,” Peter shook his head.

“You wanna try anyway?”

Peter held his dad’s gaze for a minute before he sighed. “I should.”

Tony bit back a grin and nodded. “It would be a good idea, kiddo.”

When Peter was properly tucked back into bed and had the appropriate amount of animals in bed with him, Tony wandered back out to the living room and curled himself into Steve’s side.

“He agreed to only having 15,” Tony said.

“Are you serious?”

“I took the entire cast of _Moana_ off the bed and he didn’t protest. Simba and Pumba got a bit of a pout, but he’s down to the 15 that Dr. Pomatter said was a good balance.”

“Damn, Dad magic,” Steve said and kissed the crown of Tony’s head.

Tony got out his phone and checked his fantasy scores. This was only the Thursday game, but Steve had made a really good trade that week and if Tony’s running back on the Buccaneers didn’t come through, he’d be fucked.

“Hey,” Steve said a few minutes later. “I talked to that lady at Liberty about life insurance again. I think we go with her.”

“Angela?”

“Yeah, she said we just have to get physicals, but I’d like personal policies that aren’t through SI,” Steve said.

“Thinking about our deaths?” Tony asked.

“Thinking about growing old with you,” Steve corrected, “but also what happens if something goes wrong.”

“Right now, SI goes to you and then to Peter,” Tony said.

“And that’s fine,” Steve said, “but we don’t actually have plans in place for our lives and what happens if you have to go on disability because your heart finally gives out or if I get hit by a bus while I’m running or…”

“I get it. Depressing adulting because growing old requires planning,” Tony said. “I get it. You’re right. Schedule the physicals.”

“Hey,” Steve said, “you are my everything, you and the munchkin. You gave me a home and a family and -”

“You gave me those things too, pumpkin,” Tony grinned. “We gave each other forever, remember the vows?”

“Vividly,” Steve said and he shifted himself so that he could haul Tony into his lap. “I remember other things about that day, too. Like what we got up to in the quote on quote bridal suite while the appetizers were being circulated.”

“Oh I think I’ve forgotten,” Tony said. “Refresh my memory?”

“With pleasure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Twitter](http://www.twitter.com/betheflame1) or [Tumblr](http://betheflame.tumblr.com) for more on these yahoos. You can also submit prompts and cajole me into writing faster - it usually works. If you're on Discord, I'm definitely there, too, and probably hanging in the [Put on the Suit Stony Server](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or the [PotsCast Podcast server ](http://www.discord.com/4NbA7wy). Oh! And FestiveFerret and I have a [fandom podcast](http://www.podonthesuit.com) if you're so inclined.  
>   
> 


End file.
